Pizza Date
by Realitysplitter
Summary: What happens when Kaori takes Mac up on his offer of pizza....


Hi everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews for the last story. ^_^ I've been working on some more stories (at least, when I have time...sigh). In the meantime, here's a little something extra to enjoy. See ya!

****

Pizza Date

Opening scene: Kaori has just finished first in a race. She is patiently sitting on the finish platform waiting for the other snowboarders to arrive. Snow falls gently all around her as the crowds eagerly await the arrival of the rest of the competitors.

Kaori: (Suddenly perks up as she spots one of the racers approach) "Oh! It's Mac!" (She waves) "Go Mac-kun!"

Mac: (Is attempting a fancy flip in mid-air) "Swweeeeeeeeet!!!! Yeah, Mac is da..." (He loses control) "....uuuuggh!! Oof." (He falls flat on his face).

Kaori: (Alarmed to see Mac's mishap) "Mac! Oh no!" (Worried that he might be injured, Kaori rushes off the awards platform to lend her assistance).

Mac: (Spits out some slush from his mouth as Kaori approaches). "Oh man, how embarrassing!"

Kaori: (Noticing that Mac appears all right, Kaori can't help giggling at seeing her good friend lying partially buried, spread-eagled in the snow. Kaori cheerfully offers a hand to help Mac up). "Serves you right for trying to show off."

Mac: (Starts chuckling as well) "Yeah, well I'll get it next time." (The young DJ assumes a ridiculous pose and shouts in an exaggerated French accent) "Or my name isn't Mac 'de Smac' Frasier!" 

Seeing the comical display, Kaori bursts into laughter. A moment later, the two of them are rolling on the ground, laughing and playfully throwing snowballs at one another. Eventually, they both calm down. Reaching over to the other, while accepting a helping hand in turn, Kaori and Mac pick themselves up and walk to the finish podium. Having gained a large lead over the other boarders, the two of them have plenty of time before their fellow competitors arrive.

Kaori: (A twinkle in her eye, gleefully reminds Mac). "You still owe me a pizza date, remember?"

Mac: (Looks down toward the ground as he shyly responds) "Oh...yeah, I guess I did ask you that, didn't I?"

Kaori: (Finds her friend's shyness rather cute) "Oh Mac-kun! You're so sweet!"

The two teenagers sit together on the podium, engaging in small talk, while waiting for the other racers to finish. As luck would have it, the next competitor to arrive is JP. Upon seeing the sometimes pompous Frenchman cross the finish line in third, Kaori and Mac glance at one another. Instantly, the two start giggling again. 

JP: (Clueless as to why he was being laughed at) "What is so funny?" (Looking down at himself, the French racer asks) "Is there something wrong with my attire?" (In response to JP's questions, both Mac and Kaori simply laugh harder.)

Moby: (Walks past the fretting playboy) "What's NOT to laugh at mate?"

JP: "Huh?" (Angrily whirls upon Moby) "What would an English pig like you know about fashion!"

Moby: (Begins to get mad) "More than you'll ever know, you bloody git!"

The rest of the snowboarders are just now arriving. Recognizing the impending argument, all of them simply shake their heads and ignore the machismo match.

Mac: "Uh, so...meet you tonight then?"

Kaori: (Gives a bright smile): "Hai!" (Waves to Mac as they go back to the SSX Tricky tour buses) "See you, Mac-kun!"

Mac: (Grins) "Yeah, catch you later."

Later that evening... 

Kaori: (Exits her hotel room and twirls around to show off her outfit to Mac, who has been waiting outside her room) "Do you like it?" (The Japanese teen is now decked out in a pair of sleek black dress slacks that flare out near the bottom of the pant legs. She also wears a cut off hot pink t-shirt that shows off her small, tight waist. "I 'heart' snow" is proudly displayed across the front of the shirt. Complementing the assemble are a pair of hot pink low-heeled sandals, a pink pant belt, a small heart pendant, and two matching heart-shaped earrings. Finally, she is wearing an open black leather jacket). 

Mac: (Exhibiting a bugged out stare and dropped jaw, mutely nods. The aspiring DJ is wearing a cool pair of white baggy pants, a striped silk shirt, and a gold chain around his neck. He also is wearing an unzipped thin jacket. Kaori isn't too sure about the red and white sneakers and dark stocking cap, but admits that the shoes appear pretty comfortable. As for the cap, well, Kaori figures it must be simply a DJ thing). 

Kaori: (Giggles at her friend's response. Skipping over to the slacked-jawed teen, she gently closes his mouth with one finger and chirps in her Japanese accent) "Shall we go now?" (Mac mutely nods. Kaori giggles again) "Mac-kun, you're so funny!" Both teenagers leave for pizza.

The two youths arrive at a local pizza parlor. The place is a "Mom & Pop" type of establishment, with a cheerful, matronly woman tending the cash register and a friendly cook busily working by the grill.

Matronly woman: (Pleasantly greets the newcomers) "Hello dears, what would you like?"

Mac: (Looks at Kaori, who nods) "We would like a medium pizza with pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, and extra cheese."

Kaori: (Pipes in) "And lots of anchovies!" (Mac gives Kaori a queasy glance)

Matronly woman: (Smiles at Kaori and Mac) "O.K. The pizza should be ready shortly. (She waves toward the booths) "Please feel free to take a seat anywhere." 

Kaori and Mac both smile and thank the woman.

Kaori: "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Mac: "Thanks."

A few customers already occupy the small area. A young couple sits in one booth. The blond-haired girl with two long ponytails gathered up into two odango-shaped bunches is chattering excitedly while her tall, dark-haired male companion patiently listens. In another rear booth are two men and a girl. The well muscled, red-haired male is casually leaning back against the booth with his arms spread along the back of the seat. He appears rather cocky. In contrast, the other, equally well built, man is more somber and withdrawn. With his blue jacket open and the hood pulled down off his head, both Mac and Kaori can see his black hair swept back in an unusual pointed hairdo. All three young adults seem to be getting along well enough, although the pigtailed brunette girl occasionally has to mediate between her two male companions.

Mac: (Eyes go slightly wide as he notices a large object resting near the pig-tailed brunette. He points toward it): "Yo, Kaori, is that what I think it is?"

Kaori: (Notices where Mac is pointing, blinks, then blinks again) "A large panda bear? Umm...hai, I think so."

Mac: (Stares a moment more and then shakes his head) "Weird."

The teenagers take a booth near the large glass window. Suddenly, the blond haired woman rushes toward them.

Odango Girl: "I recognize you! You're part of the SSX Tricky group aren't you?"

Taken by surprise, Kaori and Mac slowly nod their heads.

Odango Girl: (Even more excited) "Ooh, can I have your autographs?"

Mac and Kaori turn to one another and then back toward the girl.

Kaori: "Hai."

Mac: "Sure, no problem."

Odango Girl: (Claps her hands together in glee) "Yay! I can't wait to tell the others. They'll be so jealous! (Clasps her hands and takes on a dreamy look) "It must be wonderful to fly through the air so gracefully."

Mac: (Leans and whispers an aside to Kaori) "Guess she hasn't watched Luther." (Kaori giggles)

Tall Male Companion: (Walks up behind the blond girl) "Usagi, I think you're embarrassing them."

Usagi: "Huh?" (Looks at Mac and Kaori) "Oh! You two must be on a date." (Gets dreamy expression again) "That's so romantic!"

Mac and Kaori are rather embarrassed by that pronouncement and exhibit large sweat drops.

Tall Male Companion: "Usagi."

Usagi: "Coming Mamo-chan." (Winks and waves at Kaori and Mac) "Have fun you two. Bye Bye!"

Kaori and Mac weakly wave back.

Matronly Woman: "Here's your pizza, dears. Enjoy."

Kaori: (Closes her eyes and savors the smell of the pizza) "Mmmm, I just love anchovies."

Mac: (Rather skeptical) "You mean, you actually like those slimy little dead things?"

Kaori: "They're not slimy little...O.K. maybe they are, but they taste really good!"

Mac: (Not convinced) "Yeah, yeah...whatever."

Kaori: (Gives her companion a measuring glance) "You've never tried them, have you?" (Happily pushes the pizza toward Mac) "Well, here's your chance!"

Mac: (Nervously considers the pizza and all those dead fish eyeballs looking up at him) "Gulp....Uh....O.K."

A shout emerges from the rear of the restaurant.

Pointed Hairdo Guy: (Has acquired a food stain on his sweater, courtesy of a mishap by his red-haired companion) "How dare you! This sweater was hand knit by Mom!"

Pigtailed Brunette: (Quickly trying to defuse the situation) "Calm down, Jin. It was just an accident."

Red-Haired Guy: (Savoring the moment, he jumps up in a ready stance) "Alright! Bring it on Kazama!"

Pigtailed Brunette: (Becoming more desperate to halt the hostilities) "No Hwoarang! Not here!"

Mac: (Worriedly observing the growing confrontation) "This doesn't look good."

The Panda tries to intervene.

Hwoarang: "Butt out of this, furball!"

Kaori: (Sees the incoming tossed panda bear) "Get down, Mac-kun!"

Both youths duck as the large animal soars overhead past their booth to crash near the restaurant front.

Panda: (Not pleased at being tossed like a rag doll, stands up to her full height) "ROAAARRRR!!!" (The bear rips off a booth tabletop)

Mac: "Duck!"

Mac and Kaori duck down again as the tabletop whizzes overhead.

Usagi: (Rushes to the matronly woman who is taking shelter behind the cash register) "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Mamo-chan: (Also hurries toward the woman) "Yes, I do too. Where are the restrooms?"

Matronly Women: (Points down a side hallway past the cash register and grill) "Just down the hall."

The young couple hurries down the small hallway. Kaori and Mac stare at the retreat.

Jin: (Still angry and getting angrier by the moment) "You want a fight, I'll give you one!" (With that, a strange jewel and markings appear on Jin's forehead, his bangs grow slightly longer, and a pair of large black wings sprout from his back. In short, he becomes Devil Jin. With arms spread wide in a total lapse of self control, the enraged Devil Jin fires a violet laser beam from the jewel in his forehead).

Kaori and Mac are watching in astonishment from behind the back of their booth seat. They spot the incoming laser, which is panning across the restaurant.

Kaori: "IIEEEEEE!!"

Mac: "Ack!!"

The two take cover once again as the laser sweeps overhead, destroying the top portion of the booth seat (and incidentally vaporizing their pizza in the process).

Pigtailed Brunette: (Stands up and screams) "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" (Everyone freezes. The restaurant is in shambles.) "I can't believe this!!" (Angrily turns to the bear) "Panda! You know better than to behave like that!" (Directs a glare at Hwoarang) "And YOU!! Always whining about a rematch with Jin. Well...GET OVER IT!!" (Finally looks at Jin) "Two words, Jin...DRY CLEANING!!"

The brunette walks over to Mac and Kaori.

Pigtailed Brunette: (The teen bows apologetically toward the snowboarders) "Hi, I'm Xiaoyu Ling. I'm truly sorry about this."

Mac: "Heh, no problem. Happens all the time."

Kaori: (Looks at Mac) "It does?"

Xiaoyu: "Umm...O.K., but my friends can pay for your ruined meal."

Matronly Woman: (Busy picking up after the mess while her husband does the same in the background) "No, don't fret dears, we're used to it. The pizzas are on the house."

Everybody else in the restaurant develops sweat drops.

Xiaoyu: (Unsure what to make of the older woman's comment) "Ah...well, I would like to again apologize."

Kaori: (grins) "Don't worry, we're fine."

Xiaoyu: (Smiles at Kaori and Mac) "Maybe we can hang out together sometime."

Kaori: "Cool." (Notices Jin and Hwoarang begin to argue again) "I think we better leave now." (She and Mac wave as they walk out the door) "Bye!"

Mac: "Keep it real!"

Xiaoyu: (Waves back) "See you!" (Stalks toward Jin and Hwoarang to break up the arguing duo) "Those two..."

Kaori: (Walks beside Mac along the sidewalk. In the background, we can see an irritated Xiaoyu leading a dejected Hwoarang and Jin by the ear out of the restaurant while a chastised Panda trudges with them) "I wish we could have had some pizza."

Mac: (mutters) "At least I didn't have to try those dead fish." (Kaori glares at him) "Uh..." (looks around anxiously, then points) "Hey check it out! Maybe we can see a movie!"

Kaori: (Rolls her eyes at the obvious attempt to change the subject) "Sure."

Back at the cleared out restaurant...

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask peek through the doorway of the eating establishment. Besides the owners, who are still cleaning up the damage, everyone else is long since departed.

Sailor Moon: "Where did everybody go?"

Some time later, we find Mac and Kaori sitting in the darkened movie theater munching on a big tub of popcorn placed between them. Each has a large soda next to them.

Kaori: (Pleased with the movie so far) "This is a really good movie." (Turns to Mac) "How did you pick this one?"

Mac: (Stuffing his face with popcorn) "munch, munch....Ninjas....munch....romance....munch, munch, gulp.....seemed a good combination."

Kaori: (Smiles) "Arigatou gozaimasu, Mac-kun."

A shout erupts from the audience.

Audience Member: "BOOOOORRRRRRING!!" (A cup flies toward the screen)

Mac: (Thoughtful expression on his face) "You know, that sounded like..."

Suddenly, there's sounds of a commotion up by the film booth. The movie abruptly flickers and stops, replaced by an illuminated white screen. A silhouette of a spike-haired hand puppet pops up onto the screen.

Spike-haired Puppet: "Ladies, gentleman, and brats of all ages. Tonight I bring you a tale of triumph over unbearable cuteness!"

Kaori: (Anxiously scrunching down in her seat) "Oh no, not him again."

A second hand puppet silhouette makes an appearance. Surprisingly, the pigtailed puppet bears a striking resemblance to Kaori.

Pigtailed Puppet: (Prances around and squeaks in a nauseating falsetto voice) "Fa la la la la. I'm so cute. I'm so cute. Fa la la la la."

Kaori: (Sits with a clenched fist and throbbing temple, glaring at the screen) "Grrrr."

Mac: (Worriedly watches the Japanese teen) "Uh...Kaori?"

Spike-haired Puppet (Raises it's hands to it's head) "Ugh! I can't stand it!" (Hoists what looks like a spay bottle) "This will shut you up!" (Squirts water onto the other puppet)

Pigtailed Puppet: (Squeals and starts collapsing) "Oh no! I'm melting, I'm melting! NOOOOooooooo........" (Drops out of sight)

Spike-haired Puppet: (Does a victory dance while waving it's arms in the air) "Who's da man? Who's da man? Who? I can't hear youuuuuu!"

Kaori: (Totally furious by now, stands and screams) "PSYMON!!!!!!"

Mac looks beside himself to find Kaori's seat vacated. He could swear he sees the girl's afterimages as she races to the back of the theater.

Spike-haired Puppet: (Pauses as if it had heard the outraged scream) "Huh?"

Moments later, a much larger pigtailed silhouette appears, picks some large object up, and starts pounding on something or someone near the floor. The spike-haired puppet disappears during the commotion. Female shouts of "Baka!" and "Jerk!" can be heard interspersed with male cries of pain and exclamations of "It was just a joke!" Occasionally, the object of the beating and throttling reveals itself to be a larger spike-haired figure. Uncannily, the scene is a reversed scenario of the earlier puppet play.

Mac: (Acutely self-conscious as numerous audience members stare at him) "Ah...heh, heh...that's just her way of chillin' out."

A little while later, Mac and Kaori find themselves standing outside the cinema, having been thrown out for the disturbance. In the background, is a battered and bruised Psymon battling with the security guards as they are trying to force him out the theater door.

Kaori: (Sheepishly looking down at her feet) "That was so embarrassing." (Turns apologetically toward Mac) "Gomen nasai, Mac-kun."

Mac: (Nonchalantly waves the incident off) "Don't worry about it." (Tries to cheer his companion up) "Hey, wanna go dancing?"

Kaori: (Brightens at the suggestion, she loves dancing) "Really? Oh, that sounds like fun!"

Mac: (Glad to see he's successfully risen his friend's spirits) "Yeah, I think I saw a club not far from here."

Kaori: (Really enthused now) "Cool! Let's go!"

The two teenagers are standing near the entrance of the dance club. The cover charge attendant, who is blankly staring at nothing in particular, seems rather zoned out.

Mac: "Yo! What's the cover charge?" (Waves a hand in front of the attendant trying to get a reaction. When no response occurs, he turns back to Kaori) "I guess there's no charge."

Kaori shrugs and the two walk into the club.

Mac: (Notices the music is more 70's style than current) "Sounds kind of retro."

Kaori: (Also glancing around, recognizes a familiar face) "Look, it's Brodi!" (Waves to her friend) "Konban ha, Brodi-kun!"

Brodi doesn't react. Like everyone else in the club, with the exception of Mac and Kaori, he simply stares ahead, mindlessly moving to the beat.

Kaori: (Surprised at the lack of response) "Brodi-kun?"

Mac: (Points at a couple of other individuals) "Isn't that Marisol and Seeiah?"

Kaori: (Sees that her friend is correct) "Hai, but why do they all appear so strange?"

Brodi, Marisol, Seeiah, followed by the rest of the crowd, begin to approach Kaori and Mac in zombie-like fashion.

Brodi, Marisol, Seeiah, and Crowd: "need energy......need energy......"

Mac and Kaori begin to fearfully back up toward the door.

Mac: "Guys...you're beginning to freak me out."

Suddenly, the music screeches to a halt. A dark figure with glowing eyes peers out from the darkened DJ booth.

Glowing Eyes: "Curses! Why aren't you two affected?" (The dark figure picks up what appears to be a vinyl record and reads) "Caution, only effective with groups of 500 or less." (Develops sweat drop) "Rats!" (Looks down upon the two hapless teens) "Well, I guess we'll just to have to do this the old fashioned way."

The dark figure leaps from the DJ booth to land in front of the mesmerized crowd.

Mac and Kaori: (Shocked at recognizing the figure) "Eddie?!"

Indeed, the head evil honcho is Eddie, a fellow SSX Tricky snowboarder. Sporting his trademark orange afro, the only marked changes from his usual appearance are the glowing eyes and the gleaming John Travolta "Saturday Night Fever" white outfit.

Possessed Eddie: (Smugly crossing his arms) "Don't confuse me with that spineless geek. I'm the all powerful DISCO DEMON!!"

Kaori and Mac: (Confused) "Disco Demon?"

Disco Demon: (Smirks) "That's right, accompanied by my newly created..." (Spreads his arms out and snaps his fingers) "...dancing army of doom!" (All of the members of the crowd disappear in puffs of smoke, to be replaced by critters that look an awful lot like the aliens from the game Space Channel 5. All the aliens are in perfect synchrony)

Mac and Kaori blink.

Disco Demon: "Now behold..." (The aliens, in synch with the possessed Eddie, twirl around on one foot) "...our ultimate move..." (Eddie and the aliens quickly stop, facing our protagonists, arms extended downward, palms outward) "...the GOODBYE GROOVE!!!" (The Disco Demon and his army finish the choreography with John Travolta's classic move of pointing one arm downward across the chest, then extending the arm back to point toward the sky while turning the head sideways) "MWHAAAA HAA HA HA!!" (Evil Eddie laughs in typical villain fashion)

Mac and Kaori are hardly impressed.

Mac: "Man, that is soooo pathetic."

Kaori: "...hai..."

Disco Demon: (Incensed) "Pathetic? PATHETIC?!! I'll show you worthless mortals who is..."

Voice from the Club Doorway: "No you won't!"

Disco Demon: (Searches for the intruder) "Who said that!"

Sailor Moon: (Posing heroically in the doorway, she begins her usual speech gestures) "For perverting a favorite pastime and for tacky fashion sense, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Suddenly worried that Sailor Moon might hurt their teammates, Kaori and Mac jump protectively in front of Evil Eddie and his army.

Mac: "Whoa, chill! These guys are our teammates!"

Kaori: "They're possessed!"

Sailor Moon: (With moon scepter in hand, does a double-take) "Possessed?" (Starts fiddling with the wand while muttering) "Guess I should adjust this to stun." (Glances up and notes the large number of aliens. Fiddles with the scepter some more) "Best to set it for wide beam dispersal." (Satisfied, Sailor Moon take a magical girl pose once more) "O.K....MOONBEAM HEALING ACTIVATION!!"

Mac: (Groans) "Geez, not again."

Mac and Kaori both dive to the sides to avoid getting struck by the magical attack.

Disco Demon: (Fretting over his apparel) "Do you really think I look tacky?" (Glances up just in time to see the incoming attack) "NOOOOOOO!!!!"

The healing magic of Sailor Moon washes over the dancing army, dispelling the demon spirit and returning everyone to normal. The formally possessed people collapse into unconsciousness.

Eddie: (Back to normal, though still in the Travolta outfit, is sitting on his butt, rubbing his head) "Like, what happened?"

Sailor Moon: (Breathes a sigh of relief) "At least I wasn't late this time."

Sailor Jupiter: (Rushing in) "Watch out, Sailor Moon! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"

Sailor Moon: (Alarmed, she tries to stop Makoto) "No, Jupiter, stop!"

Too late. Jupiter's lightning-based attack strikes Kaori, Mac, and Eddie, electrifying them in X-ray-like comical fashion.

Eddie: (Like Mac and Kaori, he is smoking and singed from the blast. Stunned and groggy, he mutters) "Gravity test, check." (He passes out)

Sailor Moon: (Waves an arm toward the snowboarders) "Jupiter, those are the good guys."

Jupiter: (Embarrassed, she puts her hand behind her head and nervously giggles) "Eh...Sorry about that."

Kaori: (Fizzy haired from the electrical shock, she assumes a calculating look while observing Sailor Moon): "Hmm, haven't we met before?"

Sailor Moon: (Nervously waves her hands in front of herself) "Oh no, I'm sure this is the first time...hee, hee."

Kaori: (Quickly whips out a pen and paper pad) "Well, could I have your autograph?"

Sailor Moon: (Surprised for a moment, she recovers quickly, smiling brightly) "Sure!" (She signs the pad, then gives the pad and pen back to Kaori). "Here."

Kaori: (She and Mac look at the paper for a moment, then Kaori grins) "I knew it! You're the girl we saw at the restaurant. See?" (She holds the sheet up to show the two senshi. Sure enough, Sailor Moon signed the paper "Usagi" , complete with a little bunny head at the end. Mac is snickering in the background).

Sailor Jupiter: (As Sailor Moon stares at the paper, stunned, Makoto holds her hand up to her face in a "I can't believe you did that" gesture and mumbles) "Good move, Moon."

Sailor Mars: (Comes up beside Sailor Moon) "So what did odango head do this time?"

Sailor Moon: (Angrily whirls toward Mars) "Don't call me that!"

Sailor Mars: (Snidely retorts) "I'll call you whatever I want, odango head."

Sailor Moon: (Leaps at Mars) "Oooh, you're sooo mean Mars!"

Sailor Jupiter: (Becomes thoughtful as the other two senshi get into their usual hair-cheek pulling scuffle in the background) "Say, I think I've seen you both somewhere." (Thinks some more) "I know! You're part of that awesome group of snowboarders we've seen on TV!" (At Makoto's announcement, the other senshi, which now include Venus and Mercury - who are trying to hold back Mars and Moon from each other - look at the SSX Tricky members in surprise)

Sailor Jupiter: (Excitedly whips out her own pad of paper) "Can I have both your autographs?"

Kaori and Mac slowly nod. Kaori reaches for her pen.

Sailor Jupiter: (Hands her henshin pen toward Kaori) "Here, use mine."

The rest of the Inner Senshi (minus Sailor Moon, who is lying, half-trampled, in the background all woozy and swirly-eyed)**:** "Can we have your autographs too, please?" (They all hand their henshin pens toward Kaori and Mac)

The outer senshi: (Not to be left out, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn rush up and hand out their henshin pens, as well) "Don't forget about us!"

Mac and Kaori exhibit big sweat drops.

Finally we're back at the hotel. Mac and Kaori are walking down the hall, carrying a bunch of autographs from the senshi. Both remain singed and slightly burnt. Kaori's hair is still fizzy.

Mac: "Man, who would have thought the Sailor Senshi were such fangirls?"

Kaori: (Giggles) "Remember the looks on the others' faces when the senshi found out about them too?"

Mac: (Chuckles) "I thought ol' Brodi wouldn't make it out alive." (The two stop in front of 

Kaori's room. In the background, an unlucky delivery person is sweating buckets as he is holds a huge stack of delivery meal packages while Luther is trying to find his misplaced wallet. Mac appears apologetic) "Uh...sorry that nothing worked out right tonight."

Kaori: (Smiles) "Oh Mac-kun, you tried your best." (Winks at Mac) "Besides, it was certainly interesting."

Mac: (Cheered by his friends response) "Yeah." (Suddenly becomes nervous as he steps closer to Kaori) "Kaori..."

Kaori: (Senses Mac wants to say something important) "Yes, Mac-kun?"

Mac: (Looks at Kaori meaningfully and stutters) "Kaori, I..."

CRASH!!! The two teens jump backwards, away from each other, as the door to Kaori's room slams onto the hallway floor. On top of the door are Elise, Moby, and Zoe. All three are rather nervous at having been caught listening to the youths' conversation.

Elise: "Heh, heh...hi guys."

Moby: "Nice night we're having, eh mates?"

Zoe: (Laying on the door, leaning on her elbows) "So you two goin' to kiss or not?"

Mac: (Laying his head in one hand) "Oh man."

Kaori: (Exasperated, glances upward) "Bakas."

After everything's settled down, Kaori is finishing writing the latest entry in her diary/journal prior to going to bed. Included within the pages is the collection of Sailor Senshi autographs that had been collected earlier.

Kaori: (Dressed in her sleeping apparel, she sighs as she leans on her elbows, staring thoughtfully at nothing in particular) "It wasn't certainly what I expected. Still, it was fun." (She smiles as she closes her journal) "We'll have to do this again sometime, Mac-kun." (She turns off the desk light)

Epilogue...

Disco Demon: (Now in his incorporeal state, with the glowing eyes) "Fools! Little do they know that I still exist. When the time is right, I WILL have my revenge! MWHAAA HAA HA....urk! (A roller pin comes sailing out of nowhere to clobber the demon in the head)

Mrs. Disco Demon: (Rather irritated) "Quit procrastinating and take out the trash!"

Disco Demon: (Subdued and resigned) "Yes dear."

****

Credits

SSX Tricky cast: Sony and EA games

Sailor Moon characters: Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Pioneer, TOEI, and Mixx Entertainment, Inc.

Tekken characters: Sony and Namco, Inc.

Amber: Whose artistic talents inspired me to come up with this little story.

And you...the readers. ^_^


End file.
